


What Are Friends For?

by ForgottenKnight



Series: Aftermath [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkwardness, Blushing, Crushes, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Kakashi gets flustered, Secret Crush, Stuttering, more of OC's cute dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenKnight/pseuds/ForgottenKnight
Summary: Tsuika, now homeless, gathers her courage to seek help from a certain masked ninja.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Aftermath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547938
Kudos: 42





	What Are Friends For?

“Alright. I’ll just knock on the door, and if he answers I’ll ask him. Nothing hard about that, right?” Tsuika asked, looking down at her dog who was sitting next to her. Nikko stared up at her, his heterochromic eyes glum. She had to admit that she was doubtful herself about her plan. 

After Kakashi had helped her free Nikko from the ruins of her house, she’d taken him to the vet where Hana Inuzuka had been expecting her. While she was a talented healer, she’d told Tsuika that Nikko’s leg couldn’t be saved and that she’d have to amputate it. It was better news than Tsuika had been expecting considering her worries over internal bleeding or other broken bones she hadn’t noticed. Nikko was still wearing the bandages Tsuika had changed around his chest, but he seemed to be getting used to life with three legs fairly quickly. 

During Nikko’s surgery she had rummaged through the remains of her house hoping to find spare clothes and anything salvageable, but there hadn’t been much. She felt like Orochimaru’s snake had targeted her house as the one it especially wanted to obliterate, even though it was highly improbable. The limited amount of clothing and keepsakes she had found fit in a backpack that had ironically survived. 

After the funeral for the Hokage and the other slain ninjas, Tsuika had approached Kakashi and let him know how Nikko was doing. He had seemed distracted, understandably, but said he was glad that her dog was doing well- all things considered- and to let him know if she needed anything. 

That’s what she planned to do, but she wasn’t sure if what she needed now was what Kakashi had meant by “anything.”

“Won’t know until we try,” Tsuika said as she stood, securing her backpack. Walking slowly to accommodate Nikko, she made her way to Kakashi’s home. It seemed like the entire village was busy with repairs, and it comforted Tsuika to see how many people were helping one another get back on their feet and under sturdy roofs. 

It occurred to her that Kakashi might not even be home. She knew with less Shinobi and missions still needing to be done that he'd probably be busier than usual, but she hoped that today he wasn’t otherwise occupied so she could talk to him.

It wasn’t long before she was standing in front of his front door. Nikko whined quietly as Tsuika hesitated, debating again whether her idea was a good one or worth pursuing at all. 

“C’mon Tsu, he’s _nice_. Even if he can’t help he’ll probably know someone who can,” she mumbled to herself. “Okay, I’m just gonna do it.”

Tsuika raised her hand and knocked on Kakashi’s door. While she waited she looked up and down the street, seeing only the rare passerby. She took a half step closer to the door in an effort to hear if he was coming, but she didn’t hear any footsteps. Nikko barked once beside her and Tsuika patted his head gently. 

“I don’t think he’s home buddy.”

She was about to walk away when the door opened to reveal just the silver haired Shinobi she wanted to see. Even though his mask covered most of his face, she thought that he looked tired and understandably surprised to see her and Nikko standing outside his house. 

“Did you only open the door because you heard a dog bark?” Tsuika asked with a smile.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah well- I was already on my way down when I heard him.”

“Uh huh,” she said, giving him a disbelieving look. 

“So what brings you here?” he asked, clearly trying to change the subject. 

“Yeah, about that… Do you remember telling me to let you know if I needed anything?”

“Yes.”

“Well- this is awkward- but I have kind of a big favor to ask of you.”

He raised a brow at her and tilted his head, indicating for her to continue.

“Okay, so seeing as my house is a literal trash heap at the moment and will probably remain that way for an uncertain amount of time before it’s repaired, I was wondering if you would consider letting me and Nikko stay with you?” Tsuika asked sheepishly. She tucked some hair behind her ear and hoped she didn’t look too pathetic. Nikko was looking up at Kakashi, giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

“St-stay with _me?_ ” Kakashi asked, feeling like he’d just been dropped into a _Make-Out Paradise_ story. 

“Yes? I wasn’t sure who else to ask; you’re my closest friend in the village afterall.” At Kakashi’s apparent stunned silence she continued. “I don’t mean to impose and you don’t have to-”

“Where did you sleep last night?”

Tsuika hesitated, “Oh, well we found a relatively comfortable bench and-”

“You slept outside?”

“Yeah…” she said looking down while Nikko whined softly. Glancing back up at him Tsuika thought she noticed a blush creeping along his cheeks, and was he sweating? “Kakashi? You know it’s alright if you say no. I’m not trying to force you, I just thought I’d ask.”

“No I-” He cleared his throat, “I would like it if you wanted to stay with me.”

Tsuika gave him a playful smile. “I _would_ like to, that’s why I’m asking.”

“Ah, of course,” he said with a nervous laugh.

“So, can we come in or…?” 

“O-Oh! Yes, sorry.” He opened the door wider and tried to take a deep breath as she walked inside and ushered Nikko to follow. 

After removing her shoes, Tsuika looked around his living room. It was practical: a couch, chair and coffee table arranged in the center of the room. She could see his kitchen further back, a few doors leading to other rooms, and a staircase leading to what she assumed would be more rooms. Nikko was sniffing around the entire area, and when he went to jump onto the couch Tsuika scolded him gently.

“Nikko come on, manners.”

“He’s alright,” Kakashi said from behind her. “He wouldn’t be the first dog on that couch.”

Tsuika shrugged her bag off of her shoulders. “Must be why he’s so interested in it.” She looked back at Kakashi and noticed how jittery he was. He kept looking around the room with an uneasiness she never imagined associating him with. “Am I the only woman you’ve had in your house?” She didn’t think it was possible, but Kakashi got even more flustered at her question. 

“What? No I've- well I- I think it would be telling if I answered that.” He cleared his throat. “Have you eaten anything?”

“Teuchi gave Nikko and I some ramen yesterday after he heard about what happened.” 

“Then we should go somewhere if you haven’t eaten since yesterday.”

“You’re going to take me out to eat?” Tsuika asked with a raised brow. She saw Kakashi’s blush spread up his ears and a small, sly smile teased the corner of her mouth. 

“Well you and Nikko- you eat.”

“That we do,” she said, holding back her laughter. “I appreciate you offering, but you’re already letting us stay here, you don’t have to treat us too. I could make us something depending on what you’ve got in your kitchen.”

“You’re my guest, Tsuika, I wouldn’t make you do that.”

“You wouldn’t be making me, I’m offering.”

“Unless you can make food from nothing we’ll have to go out.”

Tsuika shook her head in disbelief. “How are you alive? Is it some kind of special ninja ability to be able to survive on little to no food?”

“I eat,” Kakashi chuckled, “I just- I’ve been meaning to go shopping.”

“Then in that case, I gladly accept your offer of taking me and my dog out for food.”

“I’m glad,” he said, shifting under the warmth of Tsuika’s expression. He ambled toward the stairs and gestured for her to follow him. “Let me show you to your room.”

“Alright. Nikko,” she said, turning to see her albino shepherd languishing on the couch, “stay.”

As she climbed the stairs after him, Kakashi looked back at her. “That’s the only bag you have?” he asked.

“Yeah, everything that made it out of my house fits conveniently in here.” Tsuika tried not to let the weight of what she’d said settle too much. 

“I’m sorry.”

She shook her head but smiled appreciatively at him. “It’s alright, it was just stuff. I can get new clothes and replace the furniture, but I wouldn’t have been able to replace Nikko.”

“He seems to be adjusting well to three legs. And your hands? You had splinters from getting him out if I remember right.”

“I- yeah I did,” Tsuika stuttered, surprised he’d even noticed that. “I’m fine though, all healed.”

Kakashi opened a door near the top of the stairs and let Tsuika walk through it before following her into the room. 

There was a bed pushed to the windowsill on the opposite wall that had a green blanket with shurikens on it. There were a few pictures, books, an alarm clock, and a small potted plant arranged on a long windowsill at the head of the bed. A large desk was on the right side of the room across from the bed, and a cork board hung on the wall in front of it with many notes stuck to its surface. The walls were mostly bare save for a handful of paintings and posters, and there were a few shelving units for storage spread around the room. 

“Is this… this is your room,” Tsuika said, her eyes drawn to the picture of Kakashi with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke by his bed. She drifted over to the bed and reached out to trace one of the shurikens on the blanket. Smiling to herself, she took a closer look at the pictures on the windowsill. The other photo was one of an adorable young Kakashi with the Fourth Hokage and two people she didn’t recognize. 

From the corner of her eye she noticed Kakashi had moved to lean against his desk. She turned to face him, her smile faltering a little when she saw the look on his face. Though he still looked flustered, Kakashi’s eyes were trained on her, studying her face as if he was trying to decipher something about her expression through some secret ninja ability. 

“It is, yes, but you- you can take my room while you’re here,” he said quietly. 

Tsuika almost dropped her bag. “Kakashi I couldn’t- this is _your_ room. I have no problem with taking the couch-”

He raised his hands to silence her protests. “Tsu, please. It’s the least I can do.”

“It’s too much,” she breathed, her throat tightening. “I don’t deserve _this_.”

“This isn’t about deserving anything. You’re staying with me, and- and you’re taking my room.”

Tsuika stared up at him, overflowing with gratitude. Kakashi had seemed stoic when she first met him, but she had soon discovered he had a silly side and a big heart. Though they’d spent time together while he wasn’t busy teaching or on a mission, had bonded over a shared love of dogs, and had gotten progressively closer the more they saw of each other, it wasn’t like they were dating. At least, Tsuika wasn’t sure that they were; Kakashi never called their meetups dates and she’d always been too nervous to ask. But Kakashi letting her stay at his house, let alone giving up his room to her was something she didn’t think she could ever repay him for.

She dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into his chest. She heard his faint gasp and felt him stiffen, his arms hovering and unsure. When she gently nuzzled her face against him, he finally took a deep breath and settled his arms around her. 

Tsuika couldn’t believe it had taken this long for her to hug him. She’d wanted to for a while, but she wasn’t sure how he would respond. Feeling his arms around her now and hearing his slightly quickened heartbeat was as unexpected as it was welcoming. 

“Sorry, but I did promise you a hug the next time I saw you. I meant to give you one at the funeral but-”

“It’s fine. This is… nice.”

She pulled away from him after a few moments, her cheeks warm, and tucked her hair behind her ears. “Thank you, Kakashi. I owe you… well I owe you more than I might be able to repay.”

“Don’t worry about it, Tsuika,” he said. “What are friends for?”

She smiled up at him. “So you _do_ think we’re friends.” 

“I- isn’t that what we- I mean I’d like to be at least friends…”

Tsuika swore he swallowed audibly as he shuffled on his feet. “At least?” she asked, an enticing lilt to her voice. 

Kakashi’s face went red once again and he looked away from her, laughing to play off his nerves. “Well… um…” he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “Why don’t we go get some food now, huh? You’re probably really hungry.” He made his way to the door while Tsuika retrieved her bag from the floor and set it on his desk. 

“Starving,” she said, her smile turning impish at his bashfulness as she followed after him.

  
  
  



End file.
